Texas House of Representatives
The Texas House of Representatives is the lower house of the bicameral Texas Legislature. It consists of 150 members who are elected from single-member districts for two-year terms. There are no term limits, with the most senior member, Thomas R. Craddick, Sr., serving since 1969. List of current members 14 John Raney R 2010 15 Steve Toth R 2018 16 Will Metcalf R 2014 17 John Cyrier R 2014 18 Ernest Bailes R 2016 19 James White R 2010 20 Terry Wilson R 2016 21 Dade Phelan R 2014 22 Joe Deshotel D 1998 23 Mayes Middleton R 2018 24 Greg Bonnen R 2012 25 Dennis Bonnen R 1996 26 Rick Miller R 2012 27 Ron Reynolds D 2010 28 John M. Zerwas R 2006 29 Ed Thompson R 2012 30 Geanie Morrison R 1998 31 Ryan Guillen D 2002 32 Todd Ames Hunter R 2008 (1989-1997) 33 Justin Holland R 2016 34 Abel Herrero D 2012 35 Oscar Longoria D 2012 36 Sergio Muñoz Jr. D 2010 37 Alex Dominguez D 2018 38 Eddie Lucio III D 2006 39 Armando Martinez D 2004 40 Terry Canales D 2012 41 Robert Guerra D 2012 42 Richard Raymond D 2001 (1993-1999) 43 J. M. Lozano R 2010 44 John Kuempel R 2010 45 Erin Zwiener D 2018 46 Sheryl Cole D 2018 47 Vikki Goodwin D 2018 48 Donna Howard D 2006 49 Gina Hinojosa D 2016 50 Celia Israel D 2014 51 Eddie Rodriguez D 2002 52 James Talarico D 2018 53 Andrew Murr R 2014 54 Brad Buckley R 2018 55 Hugh Shine R 2016 56 Charles Anderson R 2004 57 Trent Ashby R 2012 58 DeWayne Burns R 2014 59 J.D. Sheffield R 2012 60 Mike Lang R 2016 61 Phil King R 1998 62 Reggie Smith R 2018 63 Tan Parker R 2006 64 Lynn Stucky R 2016 65 Michelle Beckley D 2018 66 Matt Shaheen R 2014 67 Jeff Leach R 2012 68 Drew Springer Jr. R 2012 69 James Frank R 2012 70 Scott Sanford R 2012 71 Stan Lambert R 2016 72 Drew Darby R 2006 73 Kyle Biedermann R 2016 74 Poncho Nevárez D 2012 75 Mary González D 2012 76 Cesar Blanco D 2014 77 Evelina Ortega D 2016 78 Joe Moody D 2012 79 Art Fierro D 2019 80 Tracy King D 2005 (1995-2003) 81 Brooks Landgraf R 2014 82 Tom Craddick R 1968 83 Dustin Burrows R 2014 84 John Frullo R 2010 85 Phil Stephenson R 2012 86 John T. Smithee R 1984 87 Four Price R 2010 88 Ken King R 2012 89 Candy Noble R 2018 90 Ramon Romero Jr. D 2014 91 Stephanie Klick R 2012 92 Jonathan Stickland R 2012 93 Matt Krause R 2012 94 Tony Tinderholt R 2014 95 Nicole Collier D 2012 96 Bill Zedler R 2002 97 Craig Goldman R 2012 98 Giovanni Capriglione R 2012 99 Charlie Geren R 2000 100 Eric Johnson D 101 Chris Turner D Grand Prairie 2012 102 Ana-Maria Ramos D Dallas 2018 103 Rafael Anchia D Dallas 2004 104 Jessica González D Dallas 2018 105 Terry Meza D Irving 2018 106 Jared Patterson R Grand Prairie 2018 107 Victoria Neave D Dallas 2016 108 Morgan Meyer R Dallas 2014 109 Carl Sherman D De Soto 2018 110 Toni Rose D Dallas 2012 111 Yvonne Davis D Dallas 1992 112 Angie Chen Button R Richardson 2008 113 Rhetta Bowers D Garland 2018 114 John Turner D Dallas 2018 115 Julie Johnson D Irving 2018 116 Trey Fischer D San Antonio 2018 117 Philip Cortez D San Antonio 2016 118 Leo Pacheco D San Antonio 2016 119 Roland Gutierrez D San Antonio 2008 120 Barbara Gervin-Hawkins D San Antonio 2016 121 Steve Allison R San Antonio 2018 122 Lyle Larson R San Antonio 2010 123 Diego Bernal D San Antonio 2014 124 Ina Minjarez3 D San Antonio 2015 125 Ray Lopez D San Antonio 2019 126 Sam Harless R Spring 2018 127 Dan Huberty R Kingwood 2010 128 Briscoe Cain R Baytown 2016 129 Dennis Paul R Houston 2014 130 Tom Oliverson R Houston 2016 131 Alma Allen D Houston 2004 132 Gina Calanni D Houston 2018 133 Jim Murphy R Houston 2010 134 Sarah Davis R Houston 2010 135 Jon Rosenthal D Houston 2018 136 John Bucy III D Austin 2018 137 Gene Wu D Houston 2012 138 Dwayne Bohac R Houston 2002 139 Jarvis Johnson D Houston 2016 140 Armando Walle D Houston 2008 141 Senfronia Thompson D Houston 1972 142 Harold Dutton Jr. D Houston 1984 143 Ana Hernandez D Houston 2005 144 Mary Ann Perez D Houston 2016 145 Christina Morales D Houston 2019 146 Shawn Thierry D Houston 2016 147 Garnet Coleman D Houston 1991 148 Jessica Christina Farrar D Houston 1994 149 Hubert Vo D Houston 2004 150 Valoree Swanson R Houston 2016 Sources #https://lrl.texas.gov/legeLeaders/members/membersearch.cfm #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Texas_House_of_Representatives#List_of_members Category:2019 Category:86th Texas Legislature Category:Texas Legislature